Kung Fu Panda : El reencuentro con viejos amigos
by SmallBlueTiger
Summary: Tigresa se encontrara con viejos amigos del pasado, descubriendo grandes secretos,y viviendo grandes aventuras para salvar a sus viejos amigos
1. El reencuentro

El reencuentro

Habían pasado meses desde que Po derroto a Lord Shen, y de nuevo se respiraba

paz y tranquilidad.

En el bosque de bambú:

Un grupo de guerreros corría a toda velocidad,entre ellos había un león, un lobo, una pantera y un jaguar.

Kirios: Hay que encontrarla rápido.

Khan: Lo se, si no sera demasiado tarde

En el Valle de la Paz

Sono el gong como todos los días, todos los alumnos del Palacio de Jade se levantaron

Todos: Buenos días maestro.

Shifu: Buenos días estudiantes, hoy aprenderemos un nuevo movimiento de kung fu, vengan al

salón de entrenamiento

Todos: Si maestro

Todos se dirigen al salón de entrenamiento, mientras tanto con los 4 guerreros

Kirios: Pronto llegaremos,espero poder encontrarla

Khan: Debe estar cerca.

Ageo: Pues entonces vamos.

Alejo: Bien en marcha.

En el salón de entrenamiento

Shifu : Muy bien hecho estudiantes, tómense un descanso

Cada uno se va por su lado, Po se va a visitar a su papá, Tigresa va a pasear por el bosque de

bambú Mantis y Grulla van a comer algo, y Vivora se queda descansando en el Palacio de Jade.

Tigresa estaba caminando cuando de pronto se encuentra con los 4 guerreros.

4 guerreros : !Tigresa!

Tigresa: !Chicos!

**Continuara...**


	2. Un pasado revelado

Un pasado revelado

Cuatro guerreros: ¿Tigresa, eres tu?

Tigresa: Claro que soy yo ¿ Pero ustedes que están haciendo aquí?

Kirios: Venimos a buscarte

Tigresa: A mi ¿Por que?

Khan: Necesitamos tu ayuda... él regreso

Tigresa: !Que!, pero como si estaba muerto

Ageo: Eso creíamos, pero ha vuelto y busca venganza

Ajeo: Y dijo que atacaría a tu familia para verte sufrir, y que luego atacaría a nuestros pueblos

Tigresa: A si ... pues cuenten con mi ayuda, no dejare que él vuelva a causar tanto sufrimiento

Kirios: Me alegra oír eso, pero tenemos que decirte una mala noticia

Tigresa: ¿Y cual es?

Kirios: No puedes decirle a nadie de tus conocidos, en especial a tus amigos del Palacio de Jade

Tigresa: ¿Que? ¿Porque?

Kirios: Él prometió matar a cualquiera que te importe, si él se entera de ellos los matara a sangre fría

Khan: Sera mejor que no les digas nada, no tendrían oportunidad ya que no saben nada sobre él, pero puedes dejarle una nota arriesgándote a que él se entere de eso.

Tigresa: Yo no les dejare nada, no quiero arriesgar sus vidas... partiremos esta noche, espérenme en las afueras del valle

Cuatro guerreros: Si,Tigresa

Estaba atardeciendo y Tigresa, Po y el resto de los cinco furiosos regresaron al Palacio de Jade.

Shifu: Muy bien estudiantes , espero que la hayan pasado bien

Todos: Si maestro

Shifu: Muy bien, ahora vayan a dormir mañana tendremos un entrenamiento muy duro y los necesito al máximo

Todos: Si maestro

Po y los cinco se dirigen cada uno a su habitación y se duermen, excepto Tigresa que espero hasta que oscureció bien para poder partir a las afueras del valle para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos. Tigresa llego rápidamente a las afueras del valle donde la estaban esperando.

Kirios: Estas lista

Tigresa:Si, vamonos

Tigresa y el resto de los guerreros parten rumba a la vieja aldea de Tigresa


	3. Bienvenida a casa

Tigresa y el resto de los guerreros habían partido hacia la aldea , pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba espiando.

Él: Así que creen ser mas listos que yo , no lo creo , jajajajaja

Ya estaba amaneciendo y el maestro Shifu de costumbre fue a levantar a sus estudiantes

Shifu: Buenos días estudiantes

Todos: Buenos días alumnos

Shiu noto que alguien no estaba , primeramente pensó que era Po , pero al ver que el ya estaba , se sorprendió al ver que Tigresa era la que faltaba y se dirigió a su habitación.

Shifu: Tigresa . . .

Nada no había obtenido respuesta, se sorprendió aun mas que no este, y pensó que ya estaría entrenando, así que fue con los otros para ver si la encontraba. . . al entran al Palacio de Jade noto que no estaba, y se dirigió al Salón de entrenamiento. . . otra vez no había nadie, Shifu y los otros se empezaron a preocupar de que no encontraran a Tigresa.

Pasando con Tigresa y los 4 guerreros. . .

Tigresa:¿ Cuanto falta para llegar?

Kirios: Hasta ahora solo hemos recorrido la mitad del trayecto, si seguimos así podremos llegar al anochecer

Tigresa: Bien

Pasando con Shifu, Po y el resto de los cinco furiosos. . .

Habían estado buscando por horas a Tigresa y no la encontraban , y todos se preguntaban donde estaba y por que se había ido. . .

Po y el resto de los cinco furiosos se habían reunido a comer algo antes de reanudar su búsqueda

Mono: Ustedes por que creen que Tigresa se fue

Grulla: No lo se no tiene razón aparente para irse así

Mantis: Es raro que se haya ido así nomas sin avisar nada o dejar alguna nota , ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo?

Vivora: No lo creo, ademas ella puede defenderse sola

Po: Entonces solo queda la incógnita de por que se fue

Por otro lado el Maestro Shifu pensaba . . . por que se habrá ido , habremos hecho algo mal, nos habrá ocultado algo ,pasa algo que nosotros no sepamos, y si es así. . . es que no nos tiene la confianza para decirnos. . . todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del Maestro Shifu que estaba muy preocupado ,mas que en otro cualquier momento de su vida. . después de unos minutos mas el y los otros habían reanudado su búsqueda, pero nada, no la hayan en ningún lugar, estaba anocheciendo y su preocupación iba de mal en peor.

Pasando con Tigresa y los otros. . .

Kirios: Ya estamos llegando, la aldea esta al otro lado de esa colina

Tigresa: Bien , al llegar discutiremos esto con mi padre y con el consejo

Khan: Por cierto , los clanes aliados llegaran mañana por la mañana, así podremos tener mas oportunidad de vencerlos.

Tigresa y los otros habían llegado a la aldea, donde ya los estaban esperando , todo el clan estaba ansiosa por el retorno de su princesa perdida. . . Tigresa y los otros se habían dirigido al Palacio Real donde los estaban esperando, siendo recibidos por el Emperador Dante y la Emperatriz Layra, los padres de Tigresa y lideres de todos los clanes de felinos que había.

Danta: Hija mía, cuan alegre estoy de volverte a ver. . . tu madre y yo pensábamos en ti todo el tiempo

Tigresa: También estoy feliz de volverte a ver padre

Dante: Bien entonces empecemos la reunión. cuanto mas antes mejor

Los emperadores Dante y Layra, Tigresa y el resto de los miembros de la junta pasaron para poder empezar la reunión, lo que no sabían es que alguien estaba espiandolos


	4. Mas cerca de lo que imaginas

Mas cerca de lo que se imaginan

Él: Creen que son mas listos que yo . . . no lo creo

Pasando con Shifu, Po y el resto de los cinco furiosos.

Mono: Aun nada

Grulla: Nada no dejo rastros

Vivora: Simplemente desapareció

Mantis: Pero no podemos rendirnos

Po: Hay que seguir intentando

En eso un gran león apareció entre la nada

Syron: !Ustedes! son a los que debo matar

Todos: !Que!

Syron: Ustedes son amigos de Tigresa no, pues entonces debo matarlos

Po: Quien eres tu y por que sabes de Tigresa

Syron: Eso no es asunto suyo , lo único que deben saber es que los matare al igual que su amiga

Po: Eso lo veremos, chicos ataquen

Po Shifu y el resto de los cinco furiosos ataco a Syron, pero Syron era mas fuerte que ellos y los derroto fácilmente

Syron: Bueno eso fue fácil, pero antes de acabar con ustedes los llevare con mi líder, y el decidirá que hacer con ustedes

Pasando con Tigresa y el resto de los miembros del consejo

Dante: Bien, todos entendieron ya su parte del plan

Todos: Si

Dante: Bien entonces lo ejecutaremos mañana por la mañana

Todos salieron de la sala de reunión y cada uno se fue por su lado, Tigresa y sus viejos amigos se dirigieron al salón de batalla para prepararse antes de que ejecutaran el plan

Tigresa: Ustedes creen que funcione

Kirios: Claro es un plan 100% seguro

Khan: No te preocupes, si todos siguen el plan como es debido te aseguro que Él sera derrotado fácilmente

Ageo: Bueno pero no podemos hacerlo con el estomago vació no, que les parece si vamos por algún bocadillo

Alcides: Claro eso es una excelente idea

Tigresa y el resto de los guerreros se dirigieron hacia el comedor, mientras tanto con los emperadores

Dante: Este plan no puede fallar, si lo hace estaremos perdidos

Layra: Tranquilo esto funcionara, pero necesitamos mas ayuda, podemos enviar mensajes a otras tribu como la del oso o la del cocodrilo así tendríamos mas oportunidad

Dante: Es una buena idea

Dante llama a uno de sus guardias

Dante: Guardia

Guardia: Si señor

Dante: Envie un mensaje a cada tribu cercana a los alrededores, necesitamos que este plan funcione

Guardia: Si señor, te inmediato señor

Mientras tanto con Syron . . . Syron llevaba a Po y el resto ala guarida de Él, lo que no sabia es que sus planes no serian como el esperaba.


	5. Él

Syron: Ya los traje señor

Él: Muy bien, ponlos en la prisión especial , no podemos dejar que escapen

Syron: Si señor

Syron los dejo aprisionados , aun seguían inconscientes , pasaron horas para que despertaran y cuando lo hicieron estan solos.

Po: Donde estamos . . .

Shifu: Debemos de escapar de aquí

Todos: Bien

Todos hicieron sus mejores esfuerzo para escapar , pero luego se dieron cuenta de que no podrian , sin perder la esperanza , pensaron en hacer movimientos especiales de kung fu para escapar , al final lograron escapar pero muy cansados , pero se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba con ellos en la oscuridad

Él: Vaya al parecer lograron escapar de mi trampa , no , jajaja

Po: Muéstrate , quien eres

Poco a poco Él fue saliendo siendo visible y mostrando un gran grifo de color negro, con los ojos verdes , grandes garras afiladas de color blanca , un gran pico filudo , alas grandes , fuertes patal , y de un gran tamaño. dejando a todos sorprendidos

Él: Vaya , vaya , al parecer los deje boquiabiertos no , jajaja

Po: Quien eres tu y que quieres

Él: Yo soy Él , y quiero matar a Tigresa

Shifu: Por que quieres hacer eso , y como la conoces

Él: Simple , ella evitaría en que me convierta amo y soberano del mundo , y digamos que somos " viejos amigos" , jajajaja

Mono: Y como planeas hacer eso

Él: Destruiré a su aldea y a todos sus conocidos , luego la atacare y la destruiré

Po: Pues no lo harás si estamos aquí

En eso todos comenzaron a atacar , pero Él esquivo los ataques fácilmente

Él: Eso es todo lo que tienen , por favor

Después de decir eso , Él ataco formando una gran bola de energía en forma de fuego y electricidad , haciendo que todos terminaran en el suelo heridos

Él: Y así se llaman guerreros de kung fu

Po se levanto y hizo un ataque similar al de Él ,pero dejando mucho humo , dejándolos escapar , Él voló y con sus alas quito el humo descubriendo que se habian escapado

Él: Podrán correr , pero no esconderse , pronto los encontrare y esta vez no tendré piedad , terminando la frase Él grito un fuerte grito como el que hacen los grifos

Po y el resto estaban corriendo , escuchando el fuerte grito que se oía a kilómetros , luego de correr por horas , se quedaron a descanzar en una cueva para planear como encontrarían a Tigresa


End file.
